Life happens: We take baby steps
by fancakes
Summary: The crew of littlest pet shop have graduated high-school and are ready for the for the adventure of life.
1. Graduation

Hey Vinnie, buddy wake up said Similar. What? Oh hey ah dude what day is it? Vinnie had asked his best friend. It's graduation, Vinnie were leaving high-school remember? Said Sunil. Ohh yeah we gotta get ready. The two friends got out of their dorm room and headed towards the bathroom. After they changed into their suits they went to go meet their "friends". Wow you guys... look great the guys had said. Pennyling wore a mint green dress with lily pad green heels. She looked dazzling. Pepper had on an light marmalade dress with white Vinnie and Sunil had blank faces when they say their girlfriends. Then Russell had came, wearing a black tuxedo with a pink flower on it. My I say that you two look very mature for once he said. How very mature of you to at that they both said. Here comes Minka, her pink hair was planted on her shoulders and a light pig pink sun dress with mint sandals. Hey guys! I can't believe that we're graduating. Yes indeed it's true said Zoe. One minute we were just little kids and now! Were teens graduating from high-school. Said everybody else. I guess we should all get the ceremony: we bring you here today the class of 2014! The principal announced. I shall read the following names of out fellow graduates he then said. Then he announced everyone's name. Pepper, Sunil, Vinnie, Pennyling, Minka, Zoe, and Russell, and etc etc etc and etc. Now it's time for a speech. Ohh I hope that I'm ready for this said a worrying Sunil. Sunil's speech: Ah thank you for coming I would like to thank my parents mamma my friends for helping me get through all of my strengths and struggles. Thanks and that's it. Everyone had clasped and cheered for the worrying Indian boy. Now it was Pennyling's turn. She had something special. She had gotten on stage and ribbon danced. She whirled and twirled waved and swayed until she made a big finish. Everyone clapped and cheered with excitement. Thank you everyone she said sweetly. Now it was time to take a bow. Everyone threw up their hats a cheered. Ya!


	2. In Summer!

"Pepper's pov"

"Boy summer, the time of year the sun is shining, the sun in my eyes, the delightful treats under the trees." Ring!, went my phone. Hey what's up I said. Do you still want to s try I'll come over Zoe told me. Sure, will the others come over too? ( what I mean by others are Minka and Penny ling.) Umm sure they will. Well see you there, I have to call them. Come by at 9:30 she she told me with delight. When I go over to Zoe's I just hope that they don't talk about you know Boys... I'm just not in the mood for it.

I just have to play it cool, just play it cool I told myself. I was wearing my " jokes are funny crop top with my new jean shorts and my orange converse. I all set for today. At Zoe's: Ohh what should the topic be for our conversation? Questioned Zoe. Ohhhhhhhh how about Booooooyyyyysss! Said Minka very slowly. Or how about we talk about shoes suggested Penny ling. OK um ah why don't we talk about - she had been cut off short when Zoe started talking. Let's start with Pepper said Zoe, she didn't get to talk yet. Ah yes I did! Said Pepper with worry in her voice. Alright alright I'll go. Well in you see "_just keep it cool "_ she said to her self. Well you see she took a deep breath, yes yes the others were chanting. Sunil asked me to marry him but. But what? Said Minka curiously. But not until we finish college she said with relief. Oh speaking of marriage and all that other stuff said Minka.

. Russell had asked me to some princesses and princes ball his family is holding oh and you guys can come too. Oh there will be dancing, and food lots and lots of food and can't you believe this my art is going to be on display Russell did that for me. Ohh how wonderful sounds fun and classy! Said Zoe with excitement. Who's next? She questioned. I guess I'll go said Penny ling softy. Vinnie and I are starting a dance class together isn't that exciting she cheered. Well then I just can't wait until we get our dresses for shopping said Zoe happily. Shopping for what? Said Minka. The dresses noted Pepper with a sigh. But studies come first ,so if anyone is marrying during or before college starts, just remember to keep control and don't let that come over your dreams praised Pepper.


End file.
